Ode to Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix
by Indigo Ziona
Summary: A retelling of HP&OotP to the tune of American Pie by Don McLean :D


_Well. My first OotP parody took me about half an hour (that was Dumbledore's Army). This took me over three hours... ouch :) It was fun though. To the tune of 'American Pie' by Don McLean. You must have heard it, if not the original then surely the abominable Madonna cover of it... Unfortunately I couldn't include all the details (like Weasley is our King... classic! Or Ron's protective brother act over Ginny getting a boyfriend... Or Gilderoy Lockhart! Hahaha!). But I did attempt to get in all the important things. The order of events is a little skewed in some of the middle verses - it's a summarising thing..._ **An Ode to Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix** A long time time ago,  
I can still remember  
How Harry made the kids all smile  
I didn't know it would be our fate  
That JKR made people wait  
For Order of the Phoenix for a while  
June 21st made me excited  
All Potter fans were so delighted  
Good news, there was a new book  
We couldn't wait to take a look  
I can't remember how I tried  
To stay relaxed till it arrived  
But I was happy deep inside  
The day of HP5 So, my, my, let's see our Harry fly  
Let him finally get a girlfriend, make Cho Chang say goodbye  
And some guys might just give the new book a try,  
Saying, "We all want to see who will die,  
We all want to see who will die." Did you see the boy outside  
Of the Dursleys' house, trying to hide  
Listening to the radio?  
And do you believe Dudley's giving knocks  
We hear that boy has learned to box  
But Dementors make him start to act real slow  
Well we thought that Mrs. Figg was glib  
Turns out that she's a secret Squib  
But the lack of friendly news  
It gives Harry the blues  
But then he gets to Grimmauld Place  
With a hearing that he has to face  
Our hearts they beat at quickened pace  
The day of HP5 We were singing, my, my, let's see our Harry fly  
Let him finally get a girlfriend, make Cho Chang say goodbye  
And some guys might just give the new book a try,  
Saying, "We all want to see who will die,  
We all want to see who will die." Now he luckily gets back to school  
But many things are just not cool  
With Evil Umbridge teaching there  
A Defence Club called the DA  
Gives hopes that they might save the day  
But Umbridge loves Fudge too much to care  
And Harry's having scary dreams  
About the Dark Lord's wicked schemes  
But these dreams to escape  
He must learn from Snape  
But then he learns about his Dad  
And makes our Snapie very mad  
And we're all feeling rather sad  
The day of HP5 We started singing, my, my, let's see our Harry fly  
Let him finally get a girlfriend, make Cho Chang say goodbye  
And some guys might just give the new book a try,  
Saying, "We all want to see who will die,  
We all want to see who will die." Delores Umbridge – what a dumb bitch  
She banned our heroes from their Quidditch  
(But the Weasley twins soon gave her hell)  
Harry ends up kissing Cho  
And every shipper cries out, "No!"  
But Harry also ditches her as well  
And Dumbledore had played a trick  
To save the DA – and then left quick  
Now Umbridge is the Head  
And we all wish her dead…  
The Quibbler tells of Harry's tale  
Each student gets it in the mail  
Then they take OWLs, hope they won't fail  
The day of HP5 And we're singing, my, my, let's see our Harry fly  
Let him finally get a girlfriend, make Cho Chang say goodbye  
And some guys might just give the new book a try,  
Saying, "We all want to see who will die,  
We all want to see who will die." A dream of Padfoot leaves Harry scared  
For the next fight, they get prepared  
Lead Umbridge into the centaurs' grip  
They ride the thestrals to the Ministry  
Get near to Harry's prophecy  
But then ambushing Death Eaters let rip  
And Lestrange makes their mission fail  
She curses Sirius through the veil  
Dumbledore is too late  
To save him from his fate  
But after Voldemort's attack  
To Hogwarts the rest safely get back  
And we all mourn for Sirius Black  
The day of HP5 And we were singing, my, my, let's see our Harry fly  
Let him finally get a girlfriend, make Cho Chang say goodbye  
And some guys might just give the new book a try,  
Saying, "We all want to see who will die,  
We all want to see who will die." Voldemort has made the news  
But that's no help to Harry's blues  
There's much fighting to be done  
And he soon speaks Dumbledore  
Who explains all that's gone before  
And tells him how the battle must be won  
Luna says some kindly words  
About the voices that she heard  
And dreadful words were spoken  
In the prophecy that's broken  
And he knows that he must surely try  
He must see the Dark Lord die  
And we all finish with a sigh  
The day of HP5 And we were singing, my, my, barely saw Harry fly  
But we saw him get a girlfriend and then Cho said goodbye  
We'll certainly give the sixth book a try  
But why did Sirius have to die?  
Why did Sirius have to die? And we were singing, my, my, barely saw Harry fly  
But we saw him get a girlfriend and then Cho said goodbye  
We'll certainly give the sixth book a try  
But why did Sirius have to die? 


End file.
